


Cursed

by RainisFalling13



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sanderssides - Freeform, sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13
Summary: Virgil (Anxiety) Sanders. Abused by Depression.In itself, it's bad enough.But Virgil was already cursed and now he's in a predicament and doesn't know what to do.Hopefully someone can save him.





	Cursed

3rd person POV  
Virgil had been missing for a month now. Patton was starting to panic, Prince was concerned, and Logan was nonplussed.  
He was still alive and in the mind somewhere as Thomas wasn't reckless, but he couldn't be found anywhere.  
They (Patton and Prince) were over the moon when they saw Virgil one day just chilling in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee at the bench. Patton immediately ran over to his mum and hugged him tight while prince just stood there laughing as Virgil managed to squeak out  
"Dad! Can't... BREATHE!"  
"Sorry".  
Patton released his dark strange sin and immediately began scolding him for disappearing and not telling him where he went.  
Virgil stiffened at the mention of his absence before quickly recovering and casually telling them he'd gone to 'an emo event' and was 'sorry for worrying them'.  
Roman wasn't convinced but shrugged it off as nothing. If Virgil didn't want to tell them then it probably wasn't something to worry about.

Everything was more or less back to normal after that but. Just under a year later there was a small change in Virgil's behaviour. Patton and Roman brushed it off as just a 'phase', but Logan thought different.  
Something had happened.  
Now, Virgil spent less time with them, he didn't eat as much, he flinched away when touched, and tried to take as little room and put in as little input in anything he did join in.  
It became serious when one day Virgil was hugged tightly from behind by Patton and he screamed in both pain and fright.  
Before they could do anything, Virgil had run off quickly disappearing, leaving the three confused but just assumed he had accidentally fallen over and hurt himself.

Boy were they wrong. 

Virgil's POV  
Dammit. That was close.  
They can't find out. Ever.

Flashback to the month Virgil was missing~  
Roman has called me weak.  
"Barely able to fight a fly" was his actual words, so I wa determined to prove him wrong. Oh how that backfired.  
I set off into the imagination in sears of the 'dreaded Dragon Witch' and defeat her. I thought I'd only be away for a few days so didn't bother leaving a note or packing much. Eventually after a day of searching I found one.  
Thinking I was ready I charged in and tried to kill her. But she knew I was there and what I was doing. She evades my attacks and hit back. Luckily she didn't want to kill me (for whatever reason), and so upon realising I couldn't fight anymore she dropped me off in the forest nearby and left me there after cursing me.  
I was cursed with a new set of reproductive organs. Those of a female to be exact. The others couldn't find this out. They'd hate me even more and the fact I was cursed because I was defeated by a monster Roman could so easily kill just proved how weak I was.  
I was ashamed and considered letting myself bleed out from the wounds I had received. But that would be selfish. Thomas needed me. I couldn't abandon him ever. He always came first over myself.

It took 3 weeks for my wounds to completely heal and I thought I needed to go back home soon before something disastrous happened. I snuck back in and immediately went to the kitchen for a coffee and food. I was famished and parched as I didn't have much with me when I had left.  
I was drinking my coffee when Roman and Patton came in and I was hugged so tightly I couldn't breathe.  
"Dad! Can't... BREATHE!" I managed to get out. He released his grip with a "Sorry" and then told me off for leaving. I couldn't tell them the truth. I'd be seen even lower than I already was. "Oh I was just at an emo event. I'm ok now. Sorry for not letting you know." Hen I went back to my room. All was well until HE showed up.  
That was 11 months ago.  
Flashback over

Depression. He was the one who haunted my dreams, or should I say nightmares. He constantly came and caused me pain. Both physically and mentally. It affected me greatly.  
I saw Logan, Patton and Roman as threats. Anything associated with them was bad. They hate me. I tried my best to avoid them, but sometimes I couldn't so I just had to pretend I wasn't there and make myself as small as I could.  
I didn't have the energy to say anything anymore and Depression's touch had made me sensitive to anything. If someone touched me I would flinch. I'm not sure if the others have noticed, but I doubt it.  
I was almost caught when I felt arms wrap around me and I thought it was Depression again here to torture me. I screamed. But when I saw it was only Patton I was ashamed and embarrassed so I got out and ran straight to my room.  
I just got to my bed before my panic attack took over and I lost sense. During my panic I saw Depression come toward me and he was smirking. It was a scary sight and I knew I was in trouble and was going to be punished for this.  
Soon his voice added to the ones circling in my head.  
Worthless  
Waste of space  
Disease  
Unwanted  
Better off dead  
Hated  
Nuisance  
Pathetic  
Kill yourself  
Embarrassment  
Worthless  
Unwanted  
The last thing I saw was Dee (A/N: That is Depression. Dee is his name) coming toward me before I blacked out, whether from self-preservation or lack of oxygen I was unsure. 

Virgil's POV  
When I came to, I was chained by my wrists and ankles to my bed, gagged. I knew what was about to happen and knew better than to fight it. I had learnt that the hard way.  
The first time I put up resistance to anything physical, I was given a warning. The second time, I received a beating twice as hard as originally intended. From there it just got worse. I thought it couldn't get any worse from there but I was wrong.  
Dee began to get bored of physically and mentally torturing me, so he began using me as a toy. Slowly at first but as time went on he got more into it. And soon I was his personal sex doll.  
I learnt fast to just accept it and not tell anyone what was happening. All of his touching made me incredibly sensitive to any contact and as a result I flinched whenever one of the others even touched me.

This time obviously he wanted to try something new. He hadn't tied and gagged me up before so I was scared for what he had planned.  
I soon found out. Dee came over to me. A look of lust sparkled in his eyes as he eyed me up and down before walking over to me, taking his shirt off as he did so, and leaning in he whispered in my ear  
"Now babe, I know you will scream which is why there's the gag, but even if I took it off, it wouldn't matter because you're little 'friends' have left for the day and aren't coming back until tomorrow. So while we're here ALONE, let's have some fun."  
I shivered, knowing exactly what he wanted to do. I wanted to struggle and scream, but knew that would only make it worse so I bit back tears threatening to spill and subjected myself to him.  
He grabbed my hips and ran his hands all over my torso before ripping my hoodie and shirt off of me. Our bare chests were touching and he started to kiss all along my jaw as his fingers started fiddling with my jeans trying to get them off.  
I was helpless, but couldn't help but moan when he started kissing down my neck and found my sweet spot. He kept biting and sucking it, and left a hickey there. From all his touching in previous times, he knew exactly where to touch me to get any types of reaction.  
He got my jeans undone and was slowly sliding them down while he trailed kisses down my chest, and ran his hands over my legs. He undid the chains around my ankles and slid my jeans off before reattaching the bounds.  
As much as I don't want to do this I could still feel myself being turned on. He noticed my member getting hard and came back up to my face and whispered  
"So really, you DO want this, don't you?"  
I started shaking my head but started nodding hesitantly when I thought of the consequences if I didn't agree.  
He took off my gag, but left me chained knowing if he unbound me I would try to escape.  
He began fiddling with my hard-on through my underwear and I bit back a moan. He didn't like that and so took off his jeans while he began kissing me again, this time all over my face, even a few rough ones on my lips before trailing down as he crouched in front of my member finally taking his pants completely off.  
We were both only in our underwear and he had full control over me.  
I lay there practically naked as he began to rub his hard cock on mine I couldn't help but moan and he smirked. Finally he had enough and decided to rip my jocks off me, leaving me stark naked in front of him. He straddled me putting his butt hole directly on top of my dick and started rocking. I arched my back in pleasure despite this being done against my will, and I felt myself begin to leak.  
He saw that I was close and immediately moved me from the bed to the wall as he crouched down and began giving me a blowjob. His tongue spiralled around my dick and left me a moaning mess. I came out in his mouth and he swallowed all of it.  
He took off his own jocks and started rubbing his dick all over mine while he bit down on my sweet spot again. I thought this was all he was going to do, but I was wrong.  
He pushed me into a crouching position in front of him and shoved his erection in my face. I knew what he wanted me to do but I was never going to do it. He saw what I was thinking and so sorted it out for me.  
He forced my jaw open, and trust his dick inside. I was chocking but he paid no attention to that, instead he gripped my hair in his hands and moved my head back and forth giving him a blowjob. He was moaning from the contact and had started trembling, trying to keep himself under control.  
Surely he wouldn't go any further than this. Surely.  
He turned me around so I was facing the wall and grabbed my arse pulling it apart and putting his tip on my entrance. My eyes widened in realisation and I knew now to the full extent of what he was going to do as he lubed up and inserted himself in me and began to thrust. Slowly at first, but quickly sped up.  
I screamed in agony, but no one was here to hear me.  
I was alone.  
Dee was thrusting faster and faster. I could tell he was getting close to releasing as his thrusts became sloppier and he was panting. I felt him release inside me and he groaned in relief and pleasure.  
I thought he'd finished but he kept thrusting until he cummed inside me again. He pulled out and pushed me back into the bed. He kissed me roughly again, giving me a handjob while doing so, and then he left.  
I curled up in a ball, naked, in my bed, and ashamed of myself. 

3rd person POV  
It had been almost a month now. And I was still vomiting.  
I probably only had a really bad sickness or something but when I asked Logan about it he said he should check up on it anyway in case it's something serious.  
2 weeks later I was still throwing up and heeding my pleas to not be taken to a hospital, Logan got one of Thomas's friends who worked there to let them borrow and scanning machine.  
After they had done some scans Logan called the others in.

"Can everyone see that?" He asked pointing to a blob on the screen.  
"Yes. Uh, what is it?"  
"It's a tumour. Sorry buddy but you only have 3 weeks to live."  
"WHAT?!?!?" Patton screemed.  
Virgil had gone white.  
"I'm just a kidding. I thought it would be better than the truth."  
"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?" Patton screamed again.  
"What is it really Logan?" Virgil asked quietly.  
"It's a fetus. How? I do not know as you are a male."  
Everyone turned to Virgil and he was deathly white. All colour had drained from his face and he was shaking terribly.  
"What's a 'fetus'? Patton asked confused.  
Thomas explained it to him. "Basically he's pregnant but that doesn't make sense because he's male."  
"Oh." Was all Patton said.  
"Virgil when did you have sex?"  
"I didn't." He said quietly.  
"Well you must have, because fertilisation doesn't happen without intercourse."  
"I'm being serious I never had- oh. Oh. Oh no. No no no no no. No no. He's going to kill me. No no no. Why me. Why is it always me. What have I done?" He muttered to himself. But the others heard it to.  
"Do you know how this happened Virgil?" Logan asked. He was curious and concerned now. "What do you mean by 'he's going to kill me'?"  
"Well uh..., never mind. It doesn't matter."  
"I think it matters a great deal. For starters you are a male, and yet have female reproductive organs, and someone wants to kill you, so I will ask you again, do you know how this happened?"  
"Yes." He said quietly.  
"Could you tell us please?" Patton asked kindly.  
"N-NO! No no no. He'll kill me if I do. And he doesn't even know half of it. Or what he's really done. And prince will laugh and, and.." he was rambling now. Patton carefully reached out to put a calming hand on his scared son, but Virgil flinched violently and blacked out.  
"Woah! Ok I was not expecting that! What do we do?" Roman asked. He may look calm but inside he was seething. How DARE someone do this to Virgil.  
"Well personally I think he can't tell us anything because as he mentioned this person will kill him if he does. Obviously this same person has scared him so much that even Patton scares him and Patton doesn't scare anyone. No offence Patton." Logan replied.  
"None taken Lo!" Patton said cheerfully, then grew serious again. "Maybe I should help him and coax him into telling me. I was the one he trusted the most before and I could give him something to help. I'll let you know if anything important happens."  
They agreed that was the best course of action.  
Two hours later Virgil awoke in Patton's room on his bed with some pasta and coffee on the bedside table. He was starving and hungrily gulped down the pasta and skulled the coffee. Somehow he managed to keep it down and stumbled out of the room only to trip.  
He expected to hit the cold hard surface, but strong arms wrapped around him. He was too tired to fight and allowed himself to be taken back into the room before the figure in red and white -prince- left and came back a moment later with Patton in tow, and then promptly left Patton to deal with it.  
"Hey there kiddo, how are you feeling?" Virgil grunted in response.  
"Are you tired?" He nodded. "Well how about you get some more sleep then? If you're up to it we can talk later. Ok?" Virgil nodded, and managed to drift to sleep.  
Patton left, unaware that Virgil had started shaking and breaking a cold sweat five minutes later. The shaking turned to thrashing and alerted Roman who was next door, who came running in and straight over to the boy on the bed. He tried pinning Virgil's arms down so he didn't hurt himself, but that only made it worse and he began thrashing even more.  
Roman didn't know what to do so he just sat in the floor near his crush and began singing to him. It worked as Virgil started to calm down, and Roman gently took Virgil's hand and started rubbing soothing circles into it.  
Apparently it worked too well as the sleeping boy reached out towards Prince and grabbed his sash tightly. Roman laughed and moved closer and Virgil in his hazy state of mind saw this thing helping him as a source of warmth and comfort so he clung to it like a lifeline.  
Roman picked up the boy and took him to his own red, white and gold room. He lay the sleeping boy down and removed his hands from the sash but as he did so Virgil started trembling again.  
So Roman decided to just stay there and be a source of comfort to this frightened boy. He lay back on the bed in a sitting position, so Virgil was on top of him and Roman began running his hands through Virgil's hair. Virgil let out a sigh of comfort, and soon Roman fell asleep.  
Virgil woke up the next day and not even registering that he was sleeping in someone's arms in a different room to that he'd fallen asleep in, ran straight over to the bathroom and shoved his head into the toiled and puked his entire stomach out.  
When he'd finished heaving he noticed a hand rubbing circles on his back, and another holding his bangs out of the way. He rinsed his mouth out and turned around to see Roman in the doorway, concern clearly on his face.  
"Virgil? Are you feeling alright now?" He asked.  
Virgil couldn't hold back anymore.  
He burst into tears and ran straight at Roman and wrapped his arms tightly around him and sobbed into his chest. Strong arms wrapped around him and a voice whispered comforting words and sweet nothings, soothing him.  
Roman picked Virgil up bridal style and took him over to the bed and set him down on the end.  
Eventually Virgil ran out of tears to cry and Roman's shirt was soaked, so he took it off and went off to get a new one. Virgil had quieted when he got back but the poor boy was still shaking. Roman held him in a comforting embrace until Virgil was calm enough to speak again.  
"Sorry for getting your shirt wet Roman."  
"It's ok. A wet shirt is nothing compared to what you must have gone through. Do you want to talk about it? It's ok if you don't. You can tell us in your own time. Right now you should decide what you want to do with the baby. Can you do that?" He asked gently. Virgil nodded.  
"I can talk with you if that's what you want or would you like me to get Patton?"  
"Patton please."  
Roman nodded and left to go find Dad.  
He returned with Patton in tow not one minute later. Patton came over to his dark strange son and kindly asked Roman to leave and he did so going to the common room to fill in time.  
Patton turned back to Virgil, waiting for him to begin. 

3rd person POV  
Virgil didn't know where to begin so he just hugged Patton tightly. Patton hugged back immediately as Virgil started his tale.  
"Do you remember that month when I disappeared? It was almost two years ago now."  
"Of course. I was so worried about you."  
"Well, I lied. I didn't go to an emo event, I went into the imagination and got wounded."  
"Why do you do that?"  
"I wanted to prove Roman wrong. He said I couldn't kill a fly s-so I went for th-the imagination to kill a d-dragon w-witch and I c-couldn't and she felt pity for me so instead of k-killing me, she cursed me with f-female r-reproductive organs. I wanted to k-kill myself but didn't because of T-Thomas. A-and almost a year later D-Dep-Depres-sion came and he threatened m-me and hurt me. Th-then he got bored s-so he r-raped m-me and n-now I'm p-pregnant. Patton? What d-do I d-do?"  
Patton was appalled. What this boy had gone through was worse than death.  
But he didn't know how to respond so instead he asked Virgil,  
"Do you like Roman?"  
"W-what?"  
"Do you like Roman?" Patton repeated.  
"Why?"  
"Because I think he likes you and you seem to like him too."  
"I mean yeah, but how is that going to help me?"  
"We can think of something. Don't worry. I know that's hard but give it a bit if time and it will be ok. I think the others should know what happened though. Is it ok if I tell them?"  
"Yeah. They need to know too I suppose. But can I not be there when you do please?"  
"Of course. Why don't you have a nap. All this crying must have made you tired."  
Virgil stifled a yawn. "Yeah you're right. Wake me up in an hour."  
He drifted off to sleep and Patton went to go find the other two and tell them Virgil's terrible tale.

They assembled in the common room and kept their voices quiet when Patton told them Virgil was sleeping and shouldn't be disturbed. Then he began telling Logan and Roman what Virgil has told him. By the end of it Roman was in tears.  
"This is all my fault!" He cried, clearly distressed. "If I didn't say that then how wouldn't have fought the dragon witch and gotten cursed and then depression showed up and because he was cursed now he's pregnant and, and..."  
"Roman stop. It's not your fault. And it's definitely not your fault Depression showed up. Even if it was, Virgil had no resentment towards you whatsoever. He likes you you know. I didn't know what to tell him after he told me his story so I asked him if he likes you. He does. Maybe you should go to him later and ask him."  
"Interesting..." Logan mused. "It might also help this predicament of his. If this Depression finds out Virgil is pregnant he will know that it was from when he raped him. However, you could create a story that you had been together and the child is yours."  
"Woah woah. What?!? We're not even dating and you want me to claim the child as mine? What if he doesn't even want to keep it?"  
"Well then it doesn't matter, but perhaps he should decide what to do from here first before we plan anything else."  
"Well what do you guys think I should do?" A voice asked front he entrance of the hallway.  
They whipped their heads in his direction but relaxed seeing he was being genuine with his question.  
"I'm being serious. I have no idea what to do right now and I need help."  
He walked over to the couch and sat next to Roman. Roman went bright red being so close to his crush.  
"Well we have two options." Logan began. "One is that you abort the fetus, but if you do so, it needs to be soon before it's too late and more serious and dramatic actions will need to be taken to get rid of it. Or two, you keep it and have a cover story to explain it if ever you see this 'Depression' again."  
"Well what do you suggest?"  
"Personally I think you should keep it. It is unknown territory and while that is scary, it is also fascinating. I even have a cover for you if all goes according to plan within the next 24 hours. He looked at Roman. Roman knew exactly what it meant and shrunk back. Virgil was confused by that exchange.  
"Ok well Logan thinks I should keep it. What about you two?" He asked turning to Patton.  
"Well I'll support you in whatever you decide kiddo! But I do think you should keep it. Imagine! We'd have a cute little Virge running round the mind space."  
"Just what we need." Virgil said sarcastically. Then he turned to Roman. "And you?"  
"Oh well I don't know. It up to you I suppose. Uh, how about you think about it for a bit and then make your final decision?"  
"Hmmm... ok. I'll let you know when I decide. Thanks guys. I love you." Virgil turned and went towards his room before stopping, his hand almost touching the door knob.  
He couldn't do this. He thought to himself.  
He can't even go into his own bedroom anymore. How was he going to look after a child?  
He had started hyperventilating, but comforting arms picked him up and took him away from the haunting room filled with terrible thoughts and events. He calmed down and saw it had been Roman who had taken him to safety. He blushed.  
Roman tilted Virgil's head up so he could look him in the eyes. "Would you like to sleep in my room tonight Virgil?" Virgil nodded, blushing harder. He hadn't noticed that Roman was almost as red as his sash.  
Roman picked up the pregnant male bridal style and carried him to his own bedroom and sat him on the bed, before sitting down next to him.  
"Virgil? Can I ask you something?"  
"You just did."  
"Haha. I mean, I would like to ask you a question."  
"Go ahead."  
Silence, while Roman gathered his thoughts.  
"Do you hate me?" He said at last.  
"What? No! Why would you think that?"  
"Well I thought you would because if didn't say what I said, then you wouldn't have fought the dragon witch and gotten cursed and then depression showed up and because you were cursed now you're pregnant and-"  
"Shhh." Virgil said placing his finger on Roman's lips to shut him up. "I could never hate you. It might look like I do, but I don't."  
"Really?" Roman asked hopefully. "Well I might say that I am the same. In fact, Iloveyousomuchandyoudontfeelthesameanditskillingmebutyouregoingthroughsomethingrightnowanddidntwanttopressureyou."  
"Sorry Prince." Roman's heart sank. "Can you repeat that last part?"  
"Oh. Well uh, I love you so much and you don't feel the same and it's killing me but you're going through something right now and didn't want to pressure you."  
"Oh Roman. I love you too."  
"Really?!" Roman asked, his heart soaring.  
Neither of them noticed they were leaning forward until Virgil's lips crashed into Roman's and their eyes closed.  
It was different from when Dee kissed him. It was much nicer, sweeter and he didn't want it to end. Unfortunately humans needed to breathe and so they pulled apart.  
"Uh, another thing."  
"Yes?"  
"Before when we were talking Patton might've mentioned you like me and I like you and Logan said that could be used as a cover story."  
"Meaning?"  
"Logan said that if you had to, you could tell him that we have been together for a while and the child is mine."  
"Oh. Well I suppose that could work. If I kept the baby of course. Should I Roman?"  
"Yes. I think you should. I know it's way too early but man, I love you so much, and have for years now. I hid it thinking there was no way you could like me back. But you do somehow, and Logan's plan could work. We could even tell the child until they are old enough to know the truth, that is is ours."  
"You're right. I would like that Roman. This can be our child. Even if you're not the real father, you would make an amazing dad. I love you so much."  
"So have you decided what you want to do then my love?"  
Virgil blushed at the nickname then intertwined his hand with Roman's before leaning up and pecking Roman on the lips. "I think I have." He said. 

Timing honestly couldn't have been better. Literally the next day Depression was in Anxiety's room when he got back from snuggling with Roman on the couch watching Disney.  
Depression knocked him out as soon as he'd shut the door.  
A little while later (he didn't know how long), Virgil opened his eyes and looked around in panic.  
"Where have you been?" Dee asked the scared trait, making his attention snap to him.  
"N-nowhere." Virgil stammered, petrified for what the thing in the black, blood-stained -Virgil's blood- suit.  
"You're lying. Whenever I come here, you are always sulking in your room. But last night, you weren't. So, I'll ask again. Where have you been?"  
"Sorting out a small predicament." He said quietly.  
Dee's eyes narrowed. "What predicament?"  
Virgil took a deep breath, hesitating. "I'vebeenwithPrinceforawhilenowandsomehowhegotmepregnantandIdon'tknowwhattodobutpleasedon'thurtmetoomuchforthesakeofthechild." He rushed out.  
Dee frowned, and Virgil curled up to protect his tummy; the growing infant.  
Time ticked silently for a minute, while the captor thought over his options. It was agony for Virgil.  
"Fine. But that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you. I'm just going to avoid the stomach."  
Virgil nodded graciously, still tense, but relieved.  
Dee pulled out a knife, and started trailing the cold, sharp metal down his arms, drawing some blood, before punching them, and the torso, as well as tormenting him. This went on for a couple of hours, before finally knocking him out, and dragging him back to his room.  
Virgil didn't know, though he could probably guess, that Dee was furious. He was now unable to use many of his methods, because he had to avoid the stomach area. That meant making things visible, which would tip the others off.  
He would have to resort mostly to mental abuse rather than physical, but occasionally would have the desire, the need to slash or whip his arms and legs.  
The words echoed around Virigl's mind whenever he was left alone, or tried to sleep.  
Disgusting  
Unwanted  
A waste of space  
Pathetic  
Unloveable  
Pitied  
Worthless  
Disaster  
Mess  
Dead weight  
Disease  
He knew it wasn't healthy, and would probably impact the fetus, but he couldn't do anything about it.  
He often went without food, drinks or sleep, and it got to the point where Roman had to sleep with him, just to make sure he would rest. Patton essentially force fed Virgil, and even though he hated it, secretly he was so, so grateful. 

One month in, and Virgil was already regretting his decision to keep the baby. Gosh darn it was so annoying. It made him vomit all the time, he constantly had to pee, and he was living on a hormonal roller coaster.  
He was very snappy. Ready to explode at a moments notice. A loud noise, vomiting, incessant talk of it, anything really, could set him off. It made it har on the others, but slowly they became used to it, and tried their best to avoid the topic around him, and be careful when doing anything. They wanted to make this period as easy as they could for him, especially under the circumstances the baby was conceived. They tried their best, but even then, sometimes their best, is never enough.  
Occasionally it got too much and he would lock himself in his bathroom, and slit his wrists.  
One cut. Two cuts. Three cuts. Horizontally. Vertically. Diagonally. Over and over.  
Until Patton or Roman would come looking for him, and find him lying there, in a blood filled bath tub, crying, and they would whispe condolences, while getting Logan to clean and bandage the wounds.  
Eventually it got the the point where he had to constantly be with one of them. The blades were taken. Any sharp objects were disposed of. They made sure that there was nothing he could use to hurt himself.  
They would tell him that it was okay to hurt. And that it was hard having a baby.  
That sometimes he would feel like getting rid of it. But it would all be worth it in the end.  
Depression showed up now and again. At the beginning, it was every day, that he would visit. By the end of the first month, it was every second day. By the end of the second month, it was every third day. 

Virgil had managed to hide his problem rather well from everyone.  
And when I say problem, really I mean problems.  
He hadn't told anyone about what Dee had been doing to him, as far as they were were aware, he hadn't showed up since before Virgil told them about him. Thomas was also blissfully unaware of both events, as were his friends. It would be a bit awkward to explain after all.  
His mood would change quite rapidly, though he could control it quite well around Thomas. One minute he would be kissing Roman, and the next screaming his head off at him. Roman was patient, and mostly understood what was happening to his partner, but always cooled him down, gave him a kiss, and got him something to eat after apologising to him. Virgil was so grateful for all the support he was getting, but old habits die hard, and he was unable to voice his thanks, only letting them know how he felt though small smiles and hugs.  
Every time Dee came to visit, he made his distaste of the disease well known. Virgil had long lost count of the number of cuts, slashes and whippings he'd had, but was still thankful for Dee's promise to avoid the midsection.  
But he was crumbling under the mental pressure.  
They others did relieve most of it, telling him they loved him, etc. but it didn't ease all of it, and it was starting to build up. 

'This baby is really testing my limits.' Virgil thought to himself.  
His abdomen was slightly swollen now, due to the developing foetus, and though he enjoyed the attention from the others and the relative safety for Dee, being pregnant was far from the best thing to happen to him.  
He just hurt, like ALL the time. His own mood swings were driving him up the wall, and he often found himself disgusted with the cravings he had. Like, who in their right mind would eat soy sauce with icecream, pickles, and cashews? NOBODY! That is disgusting!  
Often Virgil found himself standing only in boxers in front of a mirror poking his slight bump, and feeling the tightness of the skin. He would run his finders over every visible stretch mark, tearing up at his (what he thought) hideous body. His feet were sore at the end of every day and his back pains weren't making him feel better. He was hungry and restless, many nights going without sleeping.  
After a sleepless night or any beatings he covered the marks with foundation, and the others never knew what was going on when they couldn't see him.  
The baby was always kicking too, squashing his bladder and organs, and making him feel as if his own child hates his too, just for giving it life. These thoughts aided with the hormones often led to emotional breakdowns.  
He also experienced a particularly bad beating for dear old Dee, the real father of his child. Virgil was forced to curl himself up tightly over his swollen stomach as Dee was beginning to lose patience with the baby, and honestly did not care about it any more in the slightest. He wanted his punching bag back, and if the damned baby was preventing it then either it has to go or Virgil had to suffer twice as much.  
Towards the end of the 6th month, Logan was doing a check to make sure the baby was developing properly. He told Patton that the heartbeat should be able to be heard by now if he put his ear on the belly. With Virgil's reluctant permission he did so and Patton went first (because he's dad, duh), and could hear a fain ba-dum ba-dum of the baby's heartbeat. He was so happy he started crying, and Virgil pulled him into a hug, the hormones kicking in.  
Roman was happy, as though the child may not truely be his biologically, he was going to raise it like it was, and the child would believe he was the father.

Virgil was seriously getting sick of being pregnant. He was constantly tired, the stretch marks were bigger, he felt like he lived on the toilet he ha to pee so much, and he was really itchy all over.  
Roman decided to help relax his partner, and gave him massages on his feet, legs, shoulders, and back. Virgil didn't want to admit it, but he loved the administrations, and he loved Roman, especially for taking this on even though he didn't have to. He had only been supportive and understanding, and honestly without his support, Virgil probably would have tried to kill himself.  
Everything hurt! His back, his ankles. His arms. He was exhausted and hated himself for letting this happen. And the little demon inside him wouldn't stop kicking and elbowing him.  
He could hardly sleep, eat or do anything other than lay on the bed or the couch and listen to music, read or watch tv. Patton and Roman always made sure he was still eating enough, while Logan read up on as many books regarding the topic as he could.  
Also, to keep Thomas in the dark, they had agreed to tell him that Virgil was sick, and might not be fully functioning again for a while, so Thomas was happily oblivious.  
Dee had, thankfully, after realising his efforts to kill the baby were futile, had gotten more and more lenient on the tired trait, the further through, and the closer to the due date he got.  
He also saw him less frequently, due to one of the others almost always being with him, which Virgil was relieved with. He wasn't sure how much more he could take before he cracked.  
As his centre of gravity was changing, Virgil essentially had to be supported to get anywhere, else he stumble and fall damaging the child or himself. He was how hating the constant watching from the others as it was getting a bit unbearable, however he kept it to himself and forced a smile.

Reaching the eighth month was a difficult journey, but he finally reached it. However though the baby was almost her and out of him, Virgil was in no mood to celebrate, if anything he hated himself more. A few times he had experienced some Braxton Hicks (practice) contractions, but he didn't tell the others and they never heard him because he was used to pain because of Dee.  
His belly was so big now it was uncomfortable to do anything and as he hated relying on other people, was either forced to accept the help begrudgingly, or suck it up and do it himself, though the others always watched him in case.

The others were off, filming a video, and Dee, surprisingly, left him alone, probably because he was so close. Virgil got up off the couch, and slowly made his way back to his room. He got about halfway down the hallway, when he collapsed in pain. The baby was coming.  
And it was a 5 weeks early.  
He didn't know what to do. The others weren't going to be back for a while, and it hurt too much to move. He lay there, propped against the wall, panting heavily, occasionally screaming out as a really painful contraction took place. They were happening already. It was expected he supposed, the water breaking the previous evening. He hadn't told anyone, but now he was wishing he had. He was in fucking labour and no one was here to help him!  
It was another 5 hours before the others returned, all laughing after a successful video, which died down, after hearing a scream erupt from the hallway. They ran towards it, and was met with a very pale, sweaty and angry male in labour.  
"So you're finally back you bastards. Took you long enough." Patton sighed, not bothering to correct the dirty language.  
Roman frowned, saying "why didn't you call us?"  
"How the fuck was I supposed to do that Roman!? I don't have my phone and I can't fucking move! I've been here for 5 hours waiting. Now hurry the fuck up and help me!"  
Patton frowned again at the use of three really bad words, but a look from Logan was all it took to shut him up. They picked Virgil up, and gently carried him to a room Roman had conjured up a month prior, ready for this to happen. They laid him on the bed, and he screamed as another contraction took place.  
Logan was frantically flipping though pages of a midwife textbook, seeing how to deliver a baby properly and safely,  
Patton was holding onto Virgil's hand and whispering support and comforting, calming words, while Roman was trying to remove the layers of clothes his boyfriend was wearing, so they weren't in the way.  
It made them uncomfortable, but they had to do it no matter what.  
It was another 5 long and painful hours, filled with screams, curses, swearing and love, but in the end it was worth it.  
A little boy was born, weighing 3kg, and was 49cm long.  
Virgil, after delivering, immediately started crying (both in happiness and pain and fear), and clutched the baby to his chest, before quickly passing it to Logan to finish doing whatever needed to be done, and passed out from exhaustion.  
But the baby had never screamed...

Logan clutched the baby, ignoring the mess it was making over his shirt, and set about checking it over.  
He ordered Patton to clean up the table and cover Virgil, while he turned his attention the newborn.  
Immediately noticing the lack of breath, it dawned on Logan the baby hadn't screamed yet. He quickly wiped the baby's face and gently pressed against its chest and breathed into its mouth. After an agonisingly long 30 seconds, which to Logan felt like an eternity, the flittering of a heartbeat could be felt underneath his fingers. He continued until the beat was steal and the baby was breathing on it's own. A warbled cry echoed throughout the room and a scream came. Never had Logan been so relieved to hear a scream. Exhausted, he took a step back to gather himself before quickly cleaning the baby up, and wrapping him in bundles of blankets.  
The baby was passed to Roman and Logan immediately sat down in the corner and promptly fell asleep.  
Two hours later he was roused by Patton who led him over to Virgil. The young trait was sitting up and craving his precious son to his chest.  
A bottle of milk was held in one hand and the teat being sucked in furiously by the little boy.  
Seeing Logan approaching, Virgil tiredly smiles at him.  
"Thank you Logan. I honestly don't know what would have happened without you."  
"I am happy to help. I am glad he is okay."  
Virgil was kept in the bed for another week, under constant supervision by one of the others. After he had recovered sufficiently enough to move properly, he moved into Romans room, deciding his was way too dangerous for the boy, who he decided to name Matik.  
Night after night, day after day, the boy cried. Be it for good, a clean nappy, or his mummy, it didn't matter to Virgil. All that mattered to him, was that his boy was still alive and with him.  
It was a month later when Virgil realised he hadn't seen Dee yet.  
It was also at this point he realised he was unaccompanied by another trait.

Virgil's POV  
A head poked inside, a vicious smirk on its face. I stood up, phone in hand, and quickly sent a text to the others for help. I turned my phone off and shoved it in my pocket before standing and moving protectively in front of the bassinet that held my beautiful Matik.

Dee came inside, shutting and locking the door behind him.  
"My, my, my. What have we here my dear?"  
"Nothing. And I'm not 'your dear'. I hate you. All you do is hurt me. That's all you've ever done!"  
"Tsk tsk. Don't yell. You'll wake the baby."  
He took seven steps forward. A hand reached out to cup my cheek, deceptively gentle.  
"I'm sad to say I thought we had agreed to be honest with each other, my Virgil. You weren't with that Prince bastard when you got pregnant. I am ashamed to say to tricked my for a while, but now that I know, you can't keep me from my son."  
"He's NOT your son. He is mine and you will never get to lay a finger on him! He will never know you are his sire, but he will know his father, Roman. You have no more control over my life because I refuse to give you any. I had no reason to life before, and so you came - I know that. But now I have my son in the picture. And because of him, I now also have Roman. You do not control me, and you never will again!"  
The banging at the door grew louder and louder until, just as I finished my rant, the door burst open. The noise woke my child, by I simply picked him up and cracked him to my chest. I turned back to the demon that had haunted me for so long.  
"You lose, Depression. You lose because now I am free of you. I have a family now; a reason to live, but just survive. I now know my purpose and have a place in helping Thomas. I don't need you, and I don't want you."  
The three came around to stand protectively in front of me.  
Roman pulled out his Samarai sword and ran it through Dee's chest.  
Black blood pooled around the blade, the wound leaking blood into his clothes.  
As the demon that had haunted my life stood there, a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should have been, I finally felt at peace.  
I new love now, and I was never letting it go. Ever. I was going to fight for it with every fibre of my being for as long as I live.  
The shock in Dee's face turned peaceful for a moment, the trace of a smile appearing on his haunting face, and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
"Thank you. Raise him well, Vee."  
He whispered before fading away.  
I immediately felt lighter. As if a time of bricks had been taken from my shoulders.  
I smiled. It was the brightest smile I had ever had.  
I laughed. It was the only thing I could do.  
I was free of the turmoil. Free of the fear that I had faced for so long.  
I had family and I had a son.  
I had him, and I wouldn't change a thing if it meant I got to keep him.  
I turned to Roman and buried my face in his shirt and sobbed. The years of pain flowing out with the tears.  
When I had finished, I pulled away. I turned, leaning against my boyfriend as I held my son as he held me.  
This was how it was meant to be.  
And this is how it would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for this story. I know this isn't the best ending, but I hope it was okay. I could have written that Mikel was stolen by Dee and they had to go save him and Virgil died to protect him, leaving Roman to raise him, but I thought it would be better to conclude on a happier note.  
However, if someone wants to write that ending or something else instead, feel free to message me and ask. It should be fine as long as you give me acknowledgement, and let me know when you've posted it so I can direct the alternate story to you from here.
> 
> I am working on two other stories, a Harry Potter one (or 3) and a (sort of) Thor one. Though I am wanting to finish them before I start uploading them.  
This was my first story uploaded onto Archive of Our Own, so I'm still working out the kinks on how to upload books properly. I hope this turned out okay.  
This story is a direct copy of the one I wrote on my Wattpad account [https://www.wattpad.com/user/RainisFalling13]. There are other stories on that site too, though I probably wont upload them here.
> 
> Anyway, bye for this story, my Darth Dragons! See you in another tale!


End file.
